Sorry
by Chesee-chan
Summary: Eunhyuk tahu ia salah, maka dari itu ia ingin meminta maaf pada Donghae./Friendship/ Eunhyuk and Donghae/ RnR? :3


Hai semua … saya baru masuk di Fandom ini, jadi salam kenal ya! Mohon bantuannya . Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini, jadi harap maklum jika terjadi banyak kesalahan. Yup, karena saya orang yang tak banyak bicara *halah* mari kita mulai ceritanya.

Disclaimer: Eunhyuk dan Donghae adalah milik mereka sendiri dan Tuhan.

Characters: Eunhyuk & Donghae.

Genre: Friendship.

Warning: typo(s), OOC (mungkin), dan kesalahan lainnya.

Happy reading …

"Hah~" terdengar helaan napas seorang pria yang berada di depan pintu. Pria itu berjalan mondar-mandir tak karuan, sebuket bunga mawar yang ia bawa hampir remuk ditangannya.

_Yeah_, pria berambut pirang ini sedang bingung lantaran ia tak berani untuk menekan tombol bel yang ada di hadapannya. Kalian ingin bertanya mengapa pria berambut pirang itu gelisah? Karena ia takut. Takut jika manusia yang berada di dalam rumah ini tidak akan memaafkannya.

Lee HyukJae-nama pria itu-ingin minta maaf kepada sahabatnya-Lee Donghae-karena ia lupa datang ke pesta Donghae.

Sepele? Mungkin. Tapi ia juga ingin minta maaf atas kesalahan yang sering ia lakukan pada Donghae. Ia ingat, beberapa hari yang lalu Donghae mengajaknya bermain basket habis pulang sekolah, namun, yang terjadi adalah pria berambut pirang itu lupa dan meninggalkan Donghae yang menunggunya selama 5 jam di lapangan basket.

Dengan keberanian yang sedikit, ia menekan tombol bel yang ada di hadapannya.

'_Mudah-mudahan dia ada dan ketika aku pulang mudah-mudahan kepalaku masih berada di tempatnya,_' batinnya.

Dia menunggu manusia yang berada di dalamnya membukakan pintunya. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda pintu yang ada di hadapannya ini akan bergerak.

"Dia benar-benar marah," Eunhyuk bermonolog.

Matanya melirik ke arah jendela, ia melihat Donghae yang sedang mengintipnya dari balik jendela.

"Mau apa kau datang ke rumahku? Kalau kau datang ke sini hanya untuk minta maaf, aku sudah memaafkannya," ujar Donghae dengan nada dingin.

_Well_, Eunhyuk tahu Donghae masih marah. Walaupun Donghae mengatakan bahwa ia memaafkannya, tapi siapa yang tidak mendengar nada dinginnya itu. Ia tahu ia ceroboh, tapi ia tidak sebodoh yang Donghae kira.

"Hae, kaupikir aku bodoh, huh? Aku tahu kau masih marah padaku, oleh karena itu aku datang ke sini untuk-"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak marah, sudah lupakan saja, aku mau tidur," kata-kata Eunhyuk terpotong oleh Donghae.

"HEI LEE DONGHAE!" kata Eunhyuk dengan nada lantang, Donghae tersentak mendengarnya. Setahunya, Eunhyuk tidak pernah memanggil namanya seperti itu-bahkan berkenalan pun ia memanggilnya Hae-jika ia memanggilnya begitu berarti Eunhyuk sedang serius.

"Kau dengar atau tidak aku tidak peduli, aku, Lee HyukJae datang kemari untuk meminta maaf padamu, Lee Donghae. Aku minta maaf, karena aku tidak dapat hadir di acara itu. Aku juga minta maaf, karena membuatmu menunggu di lapangan basket selama 5 jam. Aku tahu, aku ceroboh, tapi bisakah kau memaafkan orang sepertiku?"

Hening. Eunhyuk pun menghela napas pasrah.

'_Mungkin dia sudah tidur,'_ batinnya.

"Donghae, aku terima jika kau tak menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu lagi. Aku juga terima jika kau menganggapku musuh atau pembuat masalah. Tapi, walaupun kau anggap aku bukan siapa-siapa kamu ... aku akan tetap menjadi sahabatmu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum-walaupun ia tahu Donghae tidak akan melihatnya-.

Donghae terenyuh. Kalau dipikir-pikir, semua bukan salah Eunhyuk. Dia juga salah, karena terlalu egois dan tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan orang lain. Dan jika dipikir lagi, Eunhyuk adalah sahabat yang baik. Karena ia mau menerimanya dalam keadaan apapun.

Eunhyuk merasa apa yang diucapkannya sia-sia. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menjauhi rumah Donghae.

_cklek_. Pintu rumah Donghae terbuka pelan.

"Hyukkie, aku … minta maaf," kata-kata Donghae sukses membuat Eunhyuk berhenti.

"Sebenarnya … kau tak sepenuhnya salah. Aku terlalu egois dan tidak mengerti tentang keadaanmu. Maaf."

Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Donghae, kemudian menepuk bahu Donghae pelan.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Jadi … kau memaafkanku?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan senyum polosnya.

"Lalu, kaupikir untuk apa aku membukakan pintu untukmu? Memangnya tadi kau tidak dengar permintaan maafku padamu? Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu."

Eunhyuk tersenyum, ekor mata Donghae melihat tangan Eunhyuk yang mengenggam sesuatu.

"Apa itu?"

"Oh, tadinya aku ingin memberi mawar ini kepadamu. Tapi … sepertinya mawar ini sudah tak terbentuk, jadi … lebih baik kubuang saja," kata Eunhyuk sambil memamerkan cengirannya.

"Jangan, lagipula … ini dari sahabatku," kata Donghae sembari mengambil sebuket bunga mawar dari genggaman Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Mawar ini gratis 'kan?"

"Siapa bilang itu gratis? Sebagai gantinya traktir aku makan," kata Eunhyuk sambil tertawa.

Mereka tertawa, seolah-olah tak ada beban. _Yeah_, sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang cerah bagi mereka berdua.

End.

Yak, ficnya selesai. Friendshipnya terasa gak? Kalau ada yang gak jelas sama latarnya, latarnya itu di malam hari di rumah Donghae. Mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan. Jika berkenan silahkan review untuk memperbaiiki kesalahan saya.


End file.
